We're Lions
by Xsaid
Summary: Con 14 años,sentí el dolor que puede causarte un amor no correspondido,yo siempre había sido un chico fácil,no me importaba acostarme con cualquier desconocido y la verdad es que sigue sin importarme.
1. Cerdos y perlas

Este fic solo consta de 4 cáps y se lo dedico enteramente a **Tsunade25 y a Usu666** (ella sabe quién es XD)

**Cerdos y perlas**

_Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y en mi vida he llegado a cometer muchos errores, tantos que casi he llegado a olvidarlos, como si nunca hubieran existido. Cuando apenas tenía catorce años, sentí en mis propias carnes el dolor que puede causarte un amor no correspondido, yo siempre había sido un chico fácil, no me importaba acostarme con cualquier desconocido y la verdad es que sigue sin importarme, pero el día que le conocí a él, todo cambió. _

_Llegó nuevo a la escuela Konoha donde yo estaba estudiando, al principio pensé que solo era alguien más, un chico sin importancia, rápidamente se hizo amigo de la mayoría de estudiantes y desarrolló con migo un tipo de rivalidad casi unilateral, ya que yo alimentaba esa relación. No sé porque ni cómo pero llegué a enamorarme de él y recuerdo casi perfectamente el día en que mi corazón se rompió por primera vez; los vi, les vi besarse en el patio de la escuela, él se acababa de confesar y ella había aceptado. Me sentí celoso pero sobretodo se acumuló ira, que rápido me había cambiado por otro y eso que decía amarme y lo proclamaba como si fuese una religión. A partir de ese momento comencé a distanciarme de la poca gente que me rodeaba y aunque seguíamos siendo rivales no dejé que pasásemos a ser amigos, no podía soportar ver como se besaban en mis narices ni tampoco ver como coqueteaban._

_Al poco tiempo surgió una complicación en mi familia; mi hermano mayor, Itachi, se había fugado de la casa por amor y mis padres nunca tuvieron intención ninguna de dar con su paradero por lo que yo me vi obligado a ser el heredero de la compañía familiar a pesar de mi preferencia por estudiar la carrera de medicina. Mi padre me obligaba a asistir a juntas, a ayudarle con la empresa en mis ratos libres, a veces me acostaba con socios para formar alianzas, otras veces se me utilizaba como objeto de diversión en sus reuniones mensuales pero mi padre nunca se enteró y deje que así fuera, no quería disgustarle, mi madre, desgraciadamente murió al poco tiempo._

_Decidí acudir a la universidad "El Sonido" cuyo director era el socio de mi padre y por tanto mío, me separé de mis amigos y compañeros de escuela media —si es que se les podía llamar así— y también me despedí en silencio de aquel chico del que me había enamorado. Durante el tiempo que estuve en la universidad estudiando empresariales, tuve un par de romances con algunos profesores y alumnos e incluso alguna vez me vi obligado a acostarme con el director Orochimaru. "¿Qué pensará tu padre si ve que su hijo, el heredero de la empresa, le abre las piernas a cualquiera?" En eso se equivocaba, no siempre era yo el que se abría de piernas y con él no se daba ese caso, ya que yo le abría las piernas y sé que lo disfrutaba bastante._

_Cuando terminé la universidad con honores, mi padre me envió durante dos años a hacer prácticas con mi tío a Londres. Decir que aquello fue un infierno es poco; mi tío Maadara me obligaba a levantarme muy temprano para limpiar toda la mansión y tenerle preparado el desayuno, y por su puesto es desayuno era yo, no puedo negar que Maadara era muy atractivo y sensual pero demasiado agresivo en la cama, siempre me hacía daño. Casi no salía de la mansión y cuando lo hacía era para acompañar a mi tío en "reuniones" en la que era devorado por sus socios. Soledad, algo que siempre había apreciado y que ahora odiaba. Llegué a mi límite, no podía soportarlo más a sí que me suicidé, mejor dicho, intenté suicidarme, un sujeto al que no había visto jamás me salvó la vida en contra de mi voluntad. Venía a menudo a visitarme para vigilarme, según él a verificar mi estado de salud, al parecer era el médico de "la familia" y Maadara nunca le contradecía pues le apreciaba y así como dos tontos nos hicimos amigos y yo comencé a confiar en él, era un tipo callado y tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo pero a veces se descontrolaba cuando olía sangre, no puedo creer que un tipo como él fuese médico. El amor surgió de nuevo por así decirlo y yo me acosté con él un par de veces, quizás en realidad no llegué a enamorarme de él pero por alguna razón que desconozco, si veo a alguien que me atraiga siempre me empeño en relacionarme con dicha persona de forma amorosa y claro, siempre termina peor que empieza. Cuando le dije que volvía a Japón, Gaara desapareció como un fantasma y no supe de él hasta mucho más tarde._

_Mi padre me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me dejó independizarme, compré un piso en un bloque de apartamentos de diseño y me puse a trabajar en la empresa con él. El día de navidad padre me invitó a cenar con él ya que me quería contar algo importante, yo ya andaba con la mosca tras la oreja. Mi padre se iba a casar otra vez, con Shizune, una mujer bastante parecida a mi madre, demasiado diría yo, tampoco le juzgué porque le entendía a la perfección, fue difícil para todos su pérdida pero para él lo fue más pues era el amor de su vida._

_Dos días después me enteré de al casarse mi padre con Shizune, —la copropietaria de . y nuestra rival en la bolsa— nuestras empresas se aliarían como una sola ya que trabajaríamos juntos, de la unión de ambas empresas surgió y pocos días después me enteré de que ahora compartía lazos familiares políticos con aquel chico del que siempre había y seguía estando enamorado._


	2. Alice in Wonderlan

**Alice in wonderlan**

Aquel día a Sasuke se le pegaron las sábanas, por la noche no había podido dormir bien debido a las pesadillas que le acosaban y cuando despertó lo hizo entre sudor y lágrimas, gruñó enfadado y se retiró al baño para darse una ducha fría que le despejara rápidamente, una vez vestido con traje negro de seda, camisa blanca y corbata azul se permitió el lujo de tomar un café solo y un porro de marihuana, quería ir relajado a esa cena y sabía por experiencia propia y por la ayuda de Gaara que así iría relajado, apenas terminó de apagar el porro cuando le pegó un buen trago a la botella de agua de un litro que estaba en la nevera, se miró en el espejo de la entrada y verificó su estado físico, estaba presentable pero la sonrisilla tonta y los ojos medio cerrados delataban su estado drogado, esperó que por su bien cuando llegase a la mansión Namikaze los efectos se hubieran pasado un poco o al menos nadie lo notase.

Arrancó el Impreza azul y se marchó rápidamente, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no había comprado ningún presente, tomó el móvil y decidió llamar a su secretaria para pedirla ese favor.

—**¿Diga?** —se escuchó al otro lado.

—**Hinata soy Sasuke, tengo un favor que pedirte **—dijo— **necesito que me compres algo para la cena con los Namikaze.**

—**No se preocupe señor, ya preví que esto sucedería y envíe hoy por la mañana un jarrón de porcelana china como presente por su parte** —contestó con voz tranquila la mujer.

—**Lo siento y gracias, recuérdame que te recompense con unas vacaciones bien merecidas.**

—**No es necesario señor, solo cumplo con mi trabajo** —contestó abochornada.

—**Nada de eso y ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre? —**la regañó.

—**Muchas veces señor**

—**¿Y cuántas veces más va hacer falta que te lo diga?**

—**Al menos una vez más, como siempre señor** —contestó divertida.

—**Es igual** —suspiró cansado— **gracias Hinata.**

Antes de colgar se oyó un "De nada Sasuke_"_ pero este no llegó a oírlo. Subió el volumen de la canción que estaba sonando pues Turn outh the ligths es su canción favorita y encendió un cigarro esta vez normal. Se sorprendió al ver la arquitectura de la casa ya que era totalmente occidental y muy parecida a la Casa Blanca, sonrió amargamente y tomó fuerzas antes de salir del coche, hoy se enfrentaría con sus fantasmas. Llamó al timbre y enseguida abrió la puerta un mayordomo de edad avanzada que le saludó educadamente y le guió a través de la casa a un salón. El suelo era de mármol blanco y las paredes blancas también, había algunos retratos familiares colgados en las paredes y alfombras persas en los pasillos, en el salón se encontraban reunidos toda "la familia" de la que ahora tomaría parte, estaban sentados en unos sofás de terciopelo rojo y bordes de madera dorados en torno a una mesita de cristal donde reposaban varias tazas de café y té, las cortinas beige estaban recogidas mostrando el gran ventanal que daba al jardín que rodea la casa. Su estómago se encogió al ver unas manos entrelazadas que pertenecían ni más ni menos que a la causa de su sufrimiento.

—**Buenas noches** —saludó educadamente Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

—**Buenas noches hijo** —saludó su padre.

—**Buenas noches Sasuke-kun** —le saludó Shizune con una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento.

—**Este** **es Sasuke, mi hijo y mi heredero **—presentó Fugaku a los demás.

—**Namikaze Minato, encantado** —dijo el hombre rubio estrechándole la mano.

—**Igualmente **—contestó.

—**Esta es mi mujer Kushina** —dijo presentando a la mujer pelirroja.

—**Encantada Sasuke-kun** —saludó con una reverencia que Sasuke imitó.

—**Y este es mi hijo Naruto y su mujer Sakura** —continuó. Sasuke sintió que se ahogaba.

—**Un placer volver a verte Sasuke dattebayou** —dijo Naruto mientras le estrechaba la mano con una sonrisa.

—**Igualmente Naruto** —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

Naruto había cambiado mucho en todos estos años, ahora era tan alto como él, más atractivo y adulto.

—**Hola Sasuke-kun** —saludó Sakura con una reverencia sin soltar la mano de su esposo— **encantada de volver a verte.**

"_Pues yo no estoy tan encantado de verte_" estuvo tentado a decir pero cerró la boca y solo inclinó la cabeza levemente, todos volvieron a tomar asiento y a Sasuke se le ofreció bebida, tomó un café cargado, aún no desaparecían los efectos de la maría y no quería delatarse cuando empezasen a cenar y él devorase la comida como un loco.

—**Y bien Sasuke ¿qué tal por Londres? Cuéntanos que has hecho**. —solicitó Minato después de un rato hablando.

Sasuke se atragantó, su padre no debía enterarse, no, nadie debía enterarse del infierno que había pasado con su tío por lo que optó por mentir.

—**Bien, ha sido una experiencia muy instructiva** —se limitó a contestar mas no parecían estar satisfechos con la respuesta y se vio obligado a continuar.— **Mi tío Maadara me dejaba acompañarle a todos los eventos que había, e incluso solicitó mi asistencia en la empresa occidental, estuve casi todos los meses ayudando con los nuevos proyectos e incluso establecí nuevas alianzas con otras empresas de la bolsa europea.**

—**Vaya, eso es increíble** —aduló Kushina.

—**Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo** —comentó Fugaku.

Sasuke se sintió mal, no le gustaba mentir. Poco tiempo después los "adultos" se enfrascaron en sus propias conversaciones de boda y Sasuke decidió que era el momento de atacar a Naruto con algunas preguntas sobre lo que había estado haciendo esos años.

—**Pues no mucho la verdad, después de terminar la preparatoria nos matriculamos en la universidad Suna,** —dijo refiriéndose a Sakura y él— **conocimos a mucha gente en la sección de marketing e hicimos nuevos amigos, fue pocos meses antes de terminar la carrera cuando le pedí la mano a Sakura-chan dattebayou** —explicó efusivamente— **y después de eso nos casamos y mudamos juntos a Kioto, ¿ahora vivimos allí sabías?** —Tocado y hundido, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

—**Es una casa preciosa, tienes que venir a vernos** —añadió Sakura con una sonrisa.

"_No puedo parar de pensar que ese vestido rosa que lleva es horrible"_ se dijo Sasuke "_Sin embargo el traje de mujer que lleva Kushina la favorece, el rosa la sienta mejor que a ella y la camisa lavanda combina a la perfección, es una muy buena elección"_ pensaba riéndose internamente por estar ignorándola.

—**A mí la habitación que más me gusta es la del niño dattebayou**.

Minato, Kushina, Shizune y Sasuke escupieron la bebida a la vez.

—**¡Naruto!** —le regañó Sakura.

—**Ya se, ya se** —la contestó— **se que no es seguro pero…** —dijo encarando a su familia**— creemos que Sakura-chan está embarazada dattebayou.** —confesó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—**Un nieto…** —susurró Minato— **soy demasiado joven para eso…**

—**¡Tengo que empezar a aprender a hacer ropa de bebé! **—exclamó Kushina.

—**Esperad, aún no está confirmado, es solo que no me llega… lo que tiene que venir** —explicó Sakura.

—**Que susto** —dijo Minato.

—**¡Cariño!** —le regañó su mujer.

—**Dime Sasuke** —dijo Fugaku seriamente**— ¿has pensado ya en comprometerte? **

Todas las miradas se posaron ahora en Sasuke y este no supo donde meterse. _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ Se dijo.

—**No he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso y no es un tema que me interese ahora mismo padre.**

—**¿Cómo que no te interesa? ¡¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?!** —exigió.

—**No es algo que te incumba.**

"_Mal dicho"_ pensó Minato con una sonrisilla divertida, Fugaku encolerizó.

—**¡¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme de esa manera?!**

—**Te contesto con la verdad** —contestó de nuevo.

—**¡Fugaku! **—le regañó Shizune**— ya hablareis de eso en privado, ¡tengamos la fiesta en paz!**

—**Pero…**

—**¡Ni pero ni nada! Hemos venido a cenar todos en familia, no lo estropees** —sentenció enfadada.

Fugaku se calló y Sasuke le agradeció con la mirada a Shizune. Naruto pensó que Sasuke había cambiado este tiempo, _"¿pero cómo no iba a cambiar con todo lo que ha de haber vivido-ttebatoy?"_ se regañó. El Sasuke que él conocía era un antisocial declarado pero amable con las personas que le importaban y no solía ser tan brusco en ese aspecto, el Sasuke que él conocía no hubiera contradicho a su padre, claro que ya no eran niños.

—**La** **cena está lista, por favor acompáñenme y tomen asiento** —dijo una doncella abriendo las puertas de madera que dan al comedor.

Todos se levantaron en silencio y se dirigieron al salón donde tomaron asiento unos en frente de los otros; Minato se sentó en la presidencia —por llamarlo de algún modo— Kushina a su izquierda seguida de Naruto y Sakura, y a la derecha Fugaku seguido de Shizune y por último Sasuke. Mientras cenaban, Minato y Fugaku conversaban sobre la empresa, Shizune y Kushina sobre bebés y Naruto y Sakura intentaban conversar con Sasuke quien permanecía callado casi todo el tiempo. Justo después de el brindis por la unión, Naruto y Sakura se marcharon pues vivían lejos y mañana tenían un compromiso, casi seguido se marchó Sasuke y se quedaron en la casa un rato más sus padres.

Lo primero que hizo nada más entrar en su piso fue destrozar todos los muebles que encontró a su paso, luego se lió un porro de hachís y se lo fumó mientras se deshacía del traje y buscaba la ropa que se pondría para ir a Hebi, el local cuyo dueño es, obviamente, Orochimaru. Vestido con unos pantalones de cuero muy ajustados, botas de escamas de dragón, camisa de rejilla y cazadora larga de cuero se dirigió al baño para maquillarse; se perfiló los ojos con eyeliner negro, sombras negras, rímel y uñas postizas negras, además se planchó el pelo quedándole liso sobre los hombros pero con las capas algo levantadas, no tanto como normalmente. Utilizó el descapotable rojo con el vinilo de una serpiente para poder aparcar directamente a la zona vip del local, cuando se bajó del auto, miles de miradas quedaron prendadas de su imagen inverosímil y Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia mientras se preparaba para volver a su antigua vida oscura.

—**Nombre **—dijo uno de los porteros.

—**No me digas que no me reconoces Tayuya** —contestó con sorna.

—**¡Sa-! —**la tapó la boca con la mano.

—**No digas mi nombre** —la dijo al oído sensualmente.

—**Dejadle pasar, es él.** —ordenó a los gemelos Sakon y Ukon.

—**Entendido.**

—**Guarda un baile para mí Sharingan —**pidió la mujer pelirroja.

—**Eso está hecho** —contestó sin girar la cabeza antes de entrar.

En esos momentos estaba tocando en el local Nightmare; Alumina, se estaban volviendo muy famosos debido al anime aquel. Sasuke pasó de largo entre las mesas y atravesó la pista de baile que estaba petada hasta llegar a la barra donde le atendió Jirobou, también conocido como el seis manos por su habilidad con los cócteles.

—**Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí** —dijo el barman.

—**He estado ocupado, de todas formas llévame hasta él.**

—**¡Jirobou!** —llamó a su compañero.

—**¿Sí? **

—**Llévale ante Orochimaru-sama.**

—**Sígueme** —dijo poniéndose a la altura de Sasuke.

Le siguió hasta un ascensor donde metió un código de siete cifras y montaron en él, después atravesaron un par de pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta doble de madera donde había un par de guardias.

—**Abrid** —ordenó.

—**Lo siento, Orochimaru-sama ordenó que nadie le molestase esta noche.**

—**No, él es especial** —dijo Kabuto apareciendo por el pasillo derecho— **abrid.**

—**Sí.**

Kabuto entró primero seguido de Sasuke, allí en la oscura sala se podía medio definir la figura de un hombre pelilargo esnifando algo.

—**Orochimaru-sama, aquí está lo que me pidió y he traído un halcón que me encontré por el camino.**

—**Sasuke-kun **—dijo sorprendido levantando la cabeza y limpiándose los restos de cocaína.

—**Hm ¿Cómo has estado Orochimaru?** —preguntó por cortesía.

—**Bien, toma asiento —**dijo— **Kabuto, deja una muestra y márchate.**

—**Si, Orochimaru-sama.**

Kabuto abrió el maletín y extrajo una bolsita con unas pastillas azules en su interior, después de eso se marchó.

—**¿Qué te trae por aquí?** —preguntó mientras machacaba las pastillas.

—**Quiero recuperar mi antigua vida.**

—**Ohoh** —susurró sorprendido— **toma, invita la casa, como bienvenida** —dijo pasándole una ralla azul y un tubito.

—**Gracias. —**Se agachó y esnifó con fuerza, se mareó un poco y se le quedó la lengua aturdida.— **es fuerte ¿Qué es?**

—**Una droga nueva, aún está en la fase experimental pero no tiene efectos secundarios mortales.**

—**Ya veo.**

—**¿Y bien? **

—**¿Qué?**

—¿**Qué vas a hacer para que te readmita?** —preguntó Orochimaru con una sonrisa siniestra.

[…]

—**Estás…¡ah! muy salvaje Sasuke-kun** —dijo Orochimaru entre jadeos ahogados— **¿es por Naruto-kun? **

—**Cállate y abre más las piernas** —ordenó mientras le penetraba fuertemente.

[…]

—**Considérate uno más** —le anunció Orochimaru.

Sasuke no contestó, estaba demasiado colocado como para decir o pensar algo coherente. Anduvo a trompazos hasta la pista de baile donde agarró a una chica rubia y se puso a bailar con ella, durante el resto de la noche se acostó con varias personas hasta quedar satisfecho, la última persona con la que había tenido relaciones insistía en llevarle hasta su casa pero Sasuke se negó.

—**A sí no puedes conducir, ¡deja que te lleve o llama a un taxi!** —insistió.

—**¡Cállate! No es asunto tuyo…** —¿Dónde estaba? No podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

—**¿Sasuke? —**preguntó una voz conocida tras él.

Sasuke se giró con dificultad y se quedó pálido al ver a un hombre rubio de ojos azules tras él.

—**¿Naruto? **—preguntó extrañado**—¿qué haces aquí?**

—**¿Ustedes se conocen?** —preguntó la chica.

—**Sí, ¿y tú de que le conoces?** —preguntó enfadado pero con curiosidad.

—**Am… bueno yo… creo que le dejo en sus manos.**

La chica rubia se marchó rápidamente y el Namikaze se volvió hacia el moreno.

—**Vamos te llevaré a casa** —dijo amablemente.

Durante el trayecto Sasuke se preguntaba que hacía Naruto allí y él miraba a Sasuke de una forma extraña. Cuando llegaron al piso de Sasuke, le sujetó bien y le llevó hasta su cuarto donde le tendió en la cama y comenzó a desvestirle con paciencia.

—¿**Me vas a follar Naruto?** —preguntó con los ojos cargados de deseo y la voz ronca.

—**Sí y ya te he dicho que no soy Naruto** —contestó tumbándose sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sasuke.

—**¿Minato? **

Sasuke no pudo decir más ya que unos labios calientes y expertos atraparon los suyos y le hicieron ver las estrellas.


	3. El demonio viste de prada

El Demonio viste de Prada

Sasuke gimió con fuerza dentro de la experta boca de su ¿tíastro? Minato sonrió internamente, los labios de Sasuke sabían exactamente como imaginaba. Deslizó sus morenas manos por los brazos del menor y luego los trasladó a su estrella cadera para seguir el recorrido hasta coger los muslos y separarlos, Minato comenzó con un vaivén lento sobre el miembro semierecto de Sasuke mientras seguía besándole con arrolladora profundidad. Sasuke pasó sus brazos a la espalda de Minato y comenzó a deslizarlas hasta llegar al trasero duro y fuerte del adulto, le empujó con fuerza sobre sí mismo pidiendo más y Minato abandonó su boca para succionar su cuello con maestría. Sasuke solo se dejaba llevar sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió a Minato jadear cuando pellizcó uno de sus pezones, le empujó con fuerza y se sentó sobre su erección, le arrancó la camisa y comenzó a lamer, chupar y morder los pezones duros de Minato, este le observaba con deseo en esos pozos aún más profundos que los de Naruto, indescriptiblemente Sasuke se sintió bien al pensar en que se lo estaba montando con el padre de sus fantasías.

Fue bajando entre besos y succiones hasta llegar al pantalón, se lo quitó sin cuidado y como una fiera pasó a devorar la gran verga rodeada de vello rubio que se alzaba ante sus ojos, primero contrajo la piel haciendo la erección crecer y endurecerse, luego sacó la lengua y probó el líquido pre-semen que se escapaba del agujerillo, a pesar de ser un sabor salado y almizclado a él le gustó pero antes de que le pudiera dar tiempo de degustar semejante manjar, su boca se vio invadida y empujado a tragársela hasta el fondo, cosa que no le gustó pero no opuso resistencia, comenzó a sacarla y a metérsela a un ritmo lento y profundo, sabía que Minato no iba a decir nada pero sus ojos le delataban, sintió su propio pene urgir de atención ante la mirada seria de Minato, se sentía como un niño haciendo una travesura, aceleró el ritmo y empezó a escuchar los roncos gemidos y los gruñidos que emanaban de Minato y solo pudo desear sentirle dentro.

Detuvo a Sasuke antes de eyacular y este le miró sin comprender, Minato le hizo una seña con los dedos para que se aproximase y Sasuke obedeció, le besó con fogosidad y sujetando su erección con la mano que no estaba sujetando a Sasuke del cogote, la dirigió hasta la entrada del chico e introdujo solo la punta mientras observaba a Sasuke quejarse por la intrusión pero a la vez dejarse caer sobre ella.

—**Eres muy travieso Sasuke, tendré que castigarte** —le susurró apenas comenzaron a moverse. — **date la vuelta y ponte a cuatro.**

—**Hm** —gimió Sasuke en contestación.

En cuanto se hubo colocado en la posición deseada, Minato se introdujo de nuevo lentamente, llevó una de sus manos al pelo de Sasuke y jaló del mismo hacia atrás hasta poner a Sasuke con el culo en pompa y la espalda arqueada hasta más no poder, la otra mano la llevó a la boca de Sasuke y los introdujo en la misma, mientras él iba moviéndose circularmente en su interior. Sasuke creía morir del placer y Minato se encontraba más o menos igual.

Las envestidas circulares se convirtieron en otras muy distintas, profundas rápidas y salvajes, con tanta fuerza que hacían a Sasuke chocar la frente con la pared, la sangre se escurría pero no podía más, necesitaba liberarse de una vez por todas.

—**Lléname Minato** —dijo entre jadeos— **lléname y no lo dejes escapar.**

—**Como quieras** —contestó con una sonrisa.

Siguió penetrando con fuerza y cuando vio que estaba a punto, empujó su erección con fuerza haciendo que esta entrase por completo y presionando con demasiada fuerza la próstata de Sasuke, cosa que hizo que gritara entre el dolor y el placer mientras eyaculaba. Minato se retiró poco a poco de su interior y justo después de sacar su miembro flácido metió sus dedos y los movió con velocidad sacándolos una y otra vez de su interior sin parar.

—**¡Para!** —gritó Sasuke a punto de correrse de nuevo— **¡Ahahrg! **

Sasuke se corrió fuertemente reafirmando sus anteriores marcas de semen con esta nueva eyaculación, justo después calló exhausto sobre la cama y Minato se llevó los dedos a la boca degustando sus sabores mezclados. Comprobó que Sasuke se había dormido y se metió en la ducha donde limpió el sudor y el olor a sexo y tomó prestado un traje de Sasuke, una vez vestido salió del apartamento rumbo a la empresa Uchikaze*.

_(* Uchiha + Namikaze= Uchikaze [casa y viento] se puede interpretar como "Viento casero" el nombre de la empresa)_

El día siguiente y los que le siguieron fueron relativamente normales, Minato y Sasuke se comportaban de manera natural en frente de los demás pero cuando estaban a solas la ropa volaba. Mientras tanto Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a tener fuertes discusiones que terminaban siempre con el rubio durmiendo en el sofá y miles de moratones por los golpes de Sakura, a veces se preguntaba que la habría visto para comprometerse con ella. ¿Había amor? A veces lo dudaba, los ojos de Sakura expresaban un profundo cariño y él comenzó a pensar que quizás sus sentimientos estaban en el lugar equivocado, quizás es hubiera ido mejor como amigos. No entendía porque pero desde que Sasuke había vuelto se sentía extraño, tenía una incipiente necesidad de ver y hablar con Sasuke por lo que siempre que podía acudía a la empresa aunque no se le necesitara, la mayoría de veces Hinata le decía que Sasuke estaba ocupado teniendo un reunión o que había salido y él se lo tragaba, cuán lejos estaba de la realidad, mientras su padre se acostaba con Sasuke él esperaba en una cafetería cercana la llamada de Hinata para pasar a verle.

Era extraña la relación que ellos dos llevaban ahora, Naruto y Sasuke estaban casi siempre juntos, bromeaban, se peleaban y se iban a comer juntos, casi como en los viejos tiempos solo que justo cuando el ambiente empezaba a espesarse, siempre sonaba el busca de Sasuke y este se marchaba dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca, últimamente su matrimonio había empeorado y no sabía con quien hablar, y mientras Naruto sufría en silencio Sasuke se abría de piernas para Minato.

¿Se habría enamorado de él? Seguramente así fuera, solo quería sentirse entre los fuertes brazos de Minato y escuchar sus frases cargadas de lascivia mientras le perforaba en el despacho. ¿Se había olvidado de Naruto? Seguramente, pero ahora podía estar a gusto con él sin sufrir y podía pasar buenos ratos como amigos, algo que realmente no había experimentado hasta esos días.

Pero ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba ni es sus más remotas sospechas, el día en que Fugaku y Shizune se iban a casar, Kushina se fugó con su padre dejando a Shizune totalmente destrozada y a los demás perplejos. Nunca imaginó que su padre hiciera algo como eso. Naruto y Sakura se distanciaron aún más y terminaron a punto de ir a los juzgados.

—**¡Sasuke, Sasuke y más Sasuke! Siempre estás con él, ¿y yo qué?¿qué pasa con migo?** —exigió saber.

—**Sakura-chan ya te lo he dicho, Sasuke y yo seremos los próximos presidentes de la empresa, tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar-ttebayou.**

—**¿A sí?¿e irte de copas con él también forma parte de eso? ¿O es que me vas a negar que no has ido con él a clubs de alterne? **

—**¿Me has espiado? ¡No esperaba esto de ti dattebayou!** —gritó indignado.

—**¡¿Y qué puedo esperar yo de ti?! ¡En cuanto te llama pierdes el culo para ir con él!.** —le echó en cara rompiendo a llorar.

—**Se acabó Sakura, esto ha terminado**.

Naruto salió de la cocina dejando a Sakura en el suelo llorando y maldiciendo. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo supo desde siempre y se empreñó en ocultarlo! Su interés por Sasuke iba más allá de la amistad pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta. Naruto salió de la casa y cuando su coche abandonó el garaje, se levantó y cogió unas maletas grandes donde comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencias decidida a marcharse y no volver nunca más.

Sasuke miró con poca sorpresa su teléfono móvil que estaba sonando insistentemente y lo descolgó dejando el manos libres.

—**Dime** —dijo Sasuke.

—**Sasuke yo… he terminado con Sakura ¿podemos hablar?** —pidió con la voz rota.

Minato y Sasuke se miraron preocupados, el rubio asintió y terminó de vestirse.

—**Claro, pásate por mi casa.**

—**Gracias, llegaré en unos treinta minutos** —colgó.

—**¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?** —le preguntó Sasuke a su amante.

—**No lo sé, últimamente se les veía bastante distantes y esquivos, quizás se les haya juntado todo.**

—**Sí, fue una gran choque para él que su madre se largara con mi padre, ¿Qué se supone que somos ahora?¿hermanastros?** —preguntó con sorna dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

—**Tal vez —**contestó Minato antes de unir sus labios.

—**¿Te veré mañana? **—preguntó Sasuke.

—**Solo si tú quieres** —contestó como siempre antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Sasuke se dejó caer por la ducha y arregló la casa antes de que Naruto llegase, luego preparó las cervezas y se lió unos cuantos porros que metió en la cajetilla de tabaco. El timbre sonó una sola vez y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga de algodón negra, Naruto en cambio vestía un traje azul oscuro con la camisa por fuera, pasó sin decir nada y tomó asiento en el gran sofá de cuero negro. Sasuke se sentó en el tresillo del mismo material y dejó sobre la mesa dos cañas recién servidas.

—**¿Qué ha pasado?** —preguntó con precaución después del segundo trago.

—**Ya te lo he dicho antes, he roto con Sakura-ttebayou**

—**Te lo plantearé de otro modo, ¿cómo habéis llegado a esta situación? **

—**La verdad es que no lo sé, al principio empezamos con las típicas discusiones pero terminaron siendo absurdas** —Naruto se encontraba abatido, tenía los hombros bajos y hablaba despacio y bajo— **empecé a dudar de mi amor por ella y finalmente comenzamos a distanciarnos y a ser fríos hasta que al final ella no aguantó más y explotó echándome las cosas en cara dattebayou.** —explicó mirando la cajetilla de cigarros— **¿fumas?**

—**Sí ¿quieres uno?** —preguntó sacando un porro.

—**Nunca he sido partidario de la autodestrucción celular pero vale **—accedió tomando el que Sasuke le había tendido.

Una calada profunda bastó para que comenzase a toser como loco, Sasuke sonrió y se encendió uno verde para él también. No está en su forma de ser delatarse, ni siquiera Minato sabía que se drogara aunque lo sospechaba pero con Naruto le daba igual, quizás quería ver cómo reaccionaría viendo su verdadero yo.

—**Este** **tabaco de liar es muy fuerte, ¿Qué marca es dattebayou?** —preguntó mirando el cigarro.

—**No es tabaco Dobe** —contestó divertido exhalando una gran cantidad de humo.

—**¿A no?¿y qué es? —**preguntó inocentemente mientras volvía a fumarlo.

—**Marihuana —**Naruto tosió de nuevo pero esta vez de la impresión.

—**Fumas porros…**

—**Es algo bastante normal hoy en día, no tienes porque escandalizarte.**

—**No es eso, es solo… que no imaginaba que tú…**

—**Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.**

—**Y tantas** —contestó encogiéndose de hombros**— la verdad es que me siento más relajado.**

—**Eso es lo que importa.**

El timbre sonó insistentemente un par de veces y Sasuke miró la puerta extrañado, él no esperaba a nadie, miró a Naruto y este escondió rápidamente las pruebas, Sasuke se levantó y preguntó antes de abrir.

—**¿Quién es?**

—**Estúpido hermano pequeño, soy yo Itachi** —gruñó— ¡**abre de una puñetera vez! **

—**¿Puñetera?** —murmuró Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta algo descolocado y se encontró a su hermano vestido con un traje negro totalmente, ni siquiera se salvaba la corbata, con una sonrisa impropia de él adornando su rostro y dos grandes maletas a ambos lados.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?** —preguntó indiferente.

—**¿A sí es como saludas a tu hermano después de diez años sin vernos? —**preguntó cogiendo las maletas.

—**¿Cómo has sabido que vivía aquí? **—preguntó con los ojos entornados.

—**Hola Naruto** —saludó al rubio.

—**Hola Itachi** —contestó absorto.

—**No me ignores** —dijo Sasuke mientras veía a su hermano que se encaminaba hacia el salón.

—**¿Fumando? Tan elocuente como siempre Sasuke** —comentó rodando los ojos y acto seguido sentándose al lado de Naruto.

—**¿Qué qué haces aquí?** —exigió saber ya harto.

—**Org por dios ¿siempre es así?** —le preguntó a Naruto quien solo atinó a sonrojarse. "¿Y a este que le pasa?" se preguntó.— **Ahah **—exhaló— **fui a la casa familiar pero el mayordomo me dijo que papá se había fugado con la** **madre de este** —dijo apuntando al rubio con el dedo pulgar.— **a sí que me dio tu dirección y aquí estoy.**

—**Podrías haberte quedado en la mansión ya que no está padre** —dijo sentándose en el tresillo y retomando las antiguas acciones.

—**Siento recordarte que ya no soy bienvenido en aquella casa, menos mal que estaba Sai por ahí para salvarme el pellejo **—comentó.

—**¿Sai?**

—**Mierda**

—**¡¿Qué hace Sai en casa?!**

—**Espera **—pidió Naruto— ¿**estáis hablando de Sai?¿tu primo?¿el pervertido dattebayou?**

—**¿De quién si no? **—contestó Sasuke más calmado.

—**En cualquier caso, me voy a quedar una temporada en tú casita hermanito **—dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

—**Am esto Sasuke… no quisiera ser una molestia pero… ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa a dormir-ttebayou?**

—**Eh… no.**

—**¡oh vamos Sasuke! No seas así de estreñido. —**dijo Itachi

—**Tú te callas **—ordenó— **sabéis que os digo; haced lo que os dé la gana pero… ¡Itachi deja en paz al halcón!** —gritó fuera de sus casillas.

—**Pero mírale ¡si es una gaviota! **

—**¡¿Qué dices?! Es un pato dattebayou.**

—**Que par de idiotas **—susurró con un tic en la ceja.

Sasuke se marchó a la habitación a cambiarse y descubrió con sorpresa un vestido de loligoht en su armario, enrojeció.

—**Ese maldito… **

Se puso unos shorts de charol con unas medias de rejilla debajo, unas botas de plataforma de hebillas, una camisa de manga larga negra con muchos broches (como las camisas de fuerza) y se maquilló como siempre en el baño.

—**Me voy, no me esperéis levantados** —dijo con la voz más suave.

—**¿Sasuke? —**preguntó Naruto súper impresionado mirando la esbelta figura ante sus ojos.

—**Estás para comerte hermanito ¿A dónde vas?** —preguntó Itachi dando vueltas alrededor de Sasuke con una cámara de fotos.

—**No es asunto tuyo** —dijo soltándose de su agarre.

—**¿Hebi no?** —preguntó seriamente. Sasuke le miró con seriedad**.— yo también voy, siempre he querido entrar en ese local ¿Qué mejor momento para hacerlo que ahora? Vamos Naruto.**

—**Esperad** _—"Es una tontería intentar impedir que vengan"—_ **así no venís con migo ni de coña, os dejaré algo de ropa.**

—**Escotes no ¿eh?** —se burló Itachi siguiendo a su hermano.

Sasuke escogió para Itachi unos pantalones de cuero con cadenas y una camisa morada rota sujeta con imperdibles y las botas de militares de punta de acero.

—**Ve al baño y cámbiate, ah, píntate los ojos de negro**—le ordenó.

A Naruto le escogió unos shorts como los suyos pero estos de tela vaquera color vino y una camisa de hombrillos con el eslogan; WTF?!! Y la cara de el oso glumi, le dejó las new rock de anillas.

—**Toma, maquíllate también.**

—**Ah… vale ttebayou** —aceptó.

Una vez que todos estuvieron vestidos adecuadamente montaron el Viper rojo de la serpiente rumbo a Hebi.

—**No le digáis vuestros verdaderos nombres a nadie, tampoco mencionéis el de los demás y vigilad siempre vuestra copa. Itachi; tú serás Mangekyo, y tú Naruto; Kyuubi ¿entendido?**

—**Pillado-ttebayou.**

—**¿Y a ti como te llamaremos?** —preguntó Itachi**.— ¿qué tal lameculos? o mejor yonkie.**

—**Yo ya tengo un nombre** —contestó ignorando lo último que había dicho su hermano— **Sharingan.**

—**¿Pupila giratoria?** —preguntó Naruto.

—**Hm** —gruñó Itachi al verse ignorado.

Cuando llegaron al local, Tayuya les dejó pasar sin problemas y se apuntó el número de Mangekyo mentalmente. Las miradas se posaron en los dioses que acababan de entrar al local, todo el mundo reconoció a Sharingan pero no a sus acompañantes. Los tres se dirigieron a la barra donde pidieron un flameado X.

—**¡Son las doce en punto!** —gritó el pinchadiscos— **que suba al escenario Taka**

—**Tengo trabajo** —dijo Sasuke marchándose.

—**¿A dónde va-ttebayou? **

—**Muy pronto lo veremos Kyuubi** —dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse sin saber porque. Subieron a la plataforma cuatro figuras, una de ellas era Sharingan, un pelirrojo musculado vestido como masoquista con la cara tapada con una máscara de gas, un peliblanco semidesnudo y una pelirroja disfrazada de enfermera porno.

—**Ahí vamos con este temazo de Marilyn Mansoon, un regalo para aquellos que les guste ¡Pesadilla antes de Navidad!**

Comenzó a sonar This is Hallowen y las cuatro figuras comenzaron a moverse interpretando la canción con una coreografía muy lograda, Sharingan interpretaba a Jack, Karin a Sandy, Juugo al alcalde y Suigetsu al saco de gusanos. Estaba a rebosar el club y es que cuando había actuaciones especiales de Taka era un no parar, el barman no daba abasto y la muchedumbre intentaba seguir la coreografía mientas coreaban la canción. Y justo cuándo se olló: "Everybody is waiting for the next surprise!" Sasuke vio algo que le dejó totalmente descolocado y perdido, ¡Itachi y Naruto se estaban liando! Karin le pegó un codazo disimulado y siguió bailando los pocos segundos que faltaban para terminar la coreografía y la canción, después todo el público rompió en aplausos y gritos. Sasuke se bajó del escenario y se marchó directamente a la sala VIP exclusiva suya.

—**Llamad a Ino** —dijo por el teléfono.

Al poco rato entró una chica rubia enfundada en un vestido de escote exuberante y minifalda de cuero rojo y tomó asiento junto a Sasuke.

—**¿Qué se te ofrece Sasuke-kun?** —preguntó con voz melosa mientras le bajaba la bragueta.

—**Lo de siempre** —contestó simplemente.

Joker: El siguiente es el final, lo subo hoy también.


	4. Instinto básico

**Instinto básico**

Un par de semanas después Sasuke se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, alargó la mano y miró la hora en el móvil, le quedaban unos cuarenta minutos para desayunar, vestirse y ducharse. Se estiró en la cama y sacó del cajón de la mesilla un bote de pastillas, se metió unas cuantas y las tragó sin ayuda, luego caminó a tumbos hacia la ducha y se metió en ella, después de ducharse se vistió con su habitual traje de seda, cogió el maletín y se marchó sin desayunar nada, en el Subaru se metió una raya y arrancó el motor en dirección a la empresa.

—**Minato-sama le está esperando en su despacho** —le comunicó Hinata en cuanto Sasuke atravesó la puerta del ascensor.

—**Dile que hoy no estoy de humor.**

—**Ah pero está en el suyo…** —dijo sin que Sasuke la oyera.

Entró en el despacho y bufó con cansancio al ver a Minato sentado en su silla, dejó el maletín de mala gana sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

—**Parece que hoy no estamos de humor** —comentó apartando un mechón de pelo azabache.

—**¿Qué quieres?** —preguntó secamente.

—**Pensé que te gustaría saber que han venido a visitarte unos amigos **—dejó caer mientras deshacía lentamente el nudo de la corbata de Sasuke.

—**¿Quiénes?** —quiso saber.

—**Ah pues… deben estar a punto de llegar.**

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entraron por ella dos hombres trajeados, Maadara y Gaara.

—**Tiempo sin verte Sasuke** —Maadara se relamió los labios y Sasuke sintió un escalofrío.

—**Sasuke **—dijo Gaara simplemente.

—**Tío, Gaara ¿Qué os trae por aquí?** —preguntó desconfiado todavía sobre las piernas de Minato.

—**He pensado en hacerte una visita mientras estaba por aquí** —mintió Maadara**.— y Gaa-chan ha insistido en acompañarme.**

Gaara, Maadara y Minato sonrieron oscuramente y Sasuke tembló pero intentó que el miedo no le dominase.

[…]

—**Sigues chupándola igual de bien que siempre Sasuke** —le aduló Maadara mientras le sujetaba el pelo.—**Y también sigues igual de suelto, mira como se te ha puesto de dura con la polla de Gaara** —se burló.

—**Oh vamos dejad algo para mí** —ronroneó Minato en el oído de Maadara mientras apretaba su culo.

—**¡Callaos! A sí no hay quien se concentre** —les regañó Gaara mientras penetraba fuertemente a Sasuke.

Minato jadeó cuando por fin consiguió metérsela a Maadara y este gruñó apretando su carne en la garganta de Sasuke, ahogándole en el proceso.

[…]

Los tres hombres abandonaron la sala y justo después entró Hinata temerosa en el despacho; allí en el suelo estaba Sasuke tirado, desnudo, lleno de moratones, sangre y semen por todas partes, acudió a socorrerlo inmediatamente.

— **¡Sasuke!¡¿está bien?!** —preguntó preocupada al ver que no respondía.—**tengo que avisar a Naruto-sama.**

—**Déjalo estar Hinata…** —la detuvo—**está bien, estoy acostumbrado**—susurró cansado casi sin voz.

—**¡Pero no puede dejar que esto siga pasando! ¡¡No puede dejar que le pisoteen y humillen de esta forma!!**

—**Hinata por favor…** —pidió antes de desmayarse.

--

Itachi miró el cuerpo desnudo que había sobre él y acarició su espalda esperando no despertarle cuando recibió una llamada.

—**¿Diga?**

—**Itachi, ¿eres tú? Hum** —preguntó la voz al otro lado.

—**Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?** —preguntó interesado.

—**Los tenemos, Kisame ya tiene todas las pruebas listas hum.**

—**Bien** —dijo antes de colgar— **aguanta un poco más Sasuke.**

—**¿Qué pasa Itachi-ttebayou?** —preguntó con somnolencia.

—**Nada importante** —mintió acariciando el pelo rubio.

—**Hum **—dijo antes de acurrucarse de nuevo para seguir durmiendo.

—**Nada importante…** —repitió.

--

El local estaba más lleno que de costumbre y Sasuke no parecía estar de humor, Orochimaru se preguntó si tendría algo que ver la llegada de su ex socio a la ciudad, seguramente así fuera, le tendió una jeringuilla y Sasuke la agarró casi instantáneamente.

—**Esta es más fuerte que el caballo o el cristal…**

—**Cállate y pásame la goma elástica **—ladró.

Orochimaru le ató la goma sobre el bíceps, Sasuke la introdujo sin vacilación y vació su contenido lentamente mientras apretaba los labios y entornaba los ojos de placer.

—**Tres al día, una más y despídete de esta vida** —le advirtió.

—**Alma líquida** —dijo Kabuto mirando orgulloso la cara de placer de Sasuke— **una gota y ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

Sasuke cerró los ojos y al abrirlos una sonrisa tonta se asomó en su cara, se levantó con torpeza y fue flotando hasta la pista de baile, todo giraba a su alrededor, las luces parecían querer hablarle y los sonidos acariciaban su vello erizado, sintió algo caliente deslizarse por sus oídos pero no le importó, siguió bailando al ritmo de la música que aturdía y excitaba sus sentidos. Vio desde tercera plana como irrumpían en el local unos tipos vestidos con nubes rojas y le pareció reconocer a su hermano entre ellos, pero estaba demasiado colocado como para discernir la realidad de la ilusión. Oyó un par de disparos y gritos pero no le importó porque siguió bailando al compás de una música que ya no sonaba, no escuchó tampoco el; "Policía secreta estáis todos detenidos", ni el "arriba las manos".

Cuando le esposaron contra el coche de policía solo podía reír tontamente mientras se excitaba con el roce del tipo rubio tras él. Le metieron en los asientos traseros y observó por la ventanilla como los edificios pasaban con gran velocidad, atontado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que estaba en prisión hasta que le dijeron si quería hacer una llamada. Sonrió y asintió, le robó un beso al policía rubio y recibió a cambio un puñetazo en el estómago, luego todo se volvió negro.

[...]

—**Y eso es todo señoría** —dijo Kisame.

—**Jurado** —pidió el juez Danzou.

El jurado abandonó la sala para llegar a un veredicto y Naruto suspiró mientras veía de reojo a su padre, a Maadara, al pelirrojo y a Sasuke esposados y sentados en el banco opuesto. Itachi permanecía impasible a su lado, la verdad es que nunca hubiera esperado algo así de su padre y nunca pensó que Sasuke hubiera pasado por algo así, de todas formas no se sorprendió. El juzgado entró de nuevo en la sala y el portavoz se quedó de pie y dijo:

—**El Jurado ha llegado a un veredicto. Uchiha Maadara; culpable, Namikaze Minato; culpable, Sabaku no Gaara; culpable y Uchiha Sasuke; culpable.**

Una exclamación llegó desde el público.

—**Silencio **—ordenó el juez— **Uchiha Maadara queda condenado a cadena perpetua, Namikaze Minato queda condenado a cadena perpetua, Sabaku no Gaara queda condenado a tres años de cárcel, Uchiha Sasuke será llevado a una clínica de desintoxicación hasta estar completamente sano. Eso es todo.**

La sala se puso en pie hasta que el juez abandonó la estancia y después poco a poco la gente se fue dispersando. Deidara, Sasori, Konan y Yahiko se llevaron a los cuatro. A la salida del juzgado la prensa esperaba impaciente la llegada de los condenados para acosarles con preguntas, Itachi abrazó a su hermano pequeño que no opuso resistencia pues permanecía sedado y luego Naruto le abrazó.

—**Solo serán dos años** —dijo Itachi.

—**Cuando salgas iremos a comer ramen-ttebayou** —prometió Naruto tratando de no llorar.

Unos enfermeros se llevaron a Sasuke y le metieron en la ambulancia.

—**¿Crees que estará bien? **

—**No lo sé Naruto, no lo sé.**

La ambulancia se marchó seguida de los furgones policiales, giró hacia la clínica de desintoxicamiento y luego giró de nuevo en otra calle aparcando en un garaje.

—**¿Está seguro de esto Sasuke?** —le preguntó Sai.

—**Totalmente **—dijo con una sonrisa impropia de él.

—**Al final todo ha salido como lo planeaste, Sasuke-kun.**

—**Como lo planeamos Sakura** —la corrigió.— **¿está todo listo?**

—"**Eso" ¿no?** —Sasuke asintió— **tus padres hace tiempo que estiraron la pata** —dijo haciendo referencia a Kushina y Fugaku— **Shizune está demente declarada y tu hermano y Naruto deben haber sufrido un "accidente" ahora mismo, así que solo quedamos tú y yo al cargo de las empresas.**

—**Querrás decir quedo, querida** —puntualizó**— me has sido útil Sakura pero esto termina aquí.**

Un disparo y Sakura calló muerta al suelo.

—¡**Joder Sasuke! ¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?!** —le gritó Sai.

—**Lo siento primo pero estás en medio** —dijo apuntando a Sai.

—**No te atreve-**

—**Pam **—dijo Sasuke divertido

Sacó el transmisor y se lo llevó a la oreja mientras arrojaba al suelo la pistola.

— **Suigetsu, Karin, limpiad esto. Juugo, trae mi coche**—colgó. —**Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo Naruto **—sonrió.

--

En otra parte un coche acababa de estallar volando por los aires pero afortunadamente uno de ellos pudo salvarse mientras que el otro murió incinerado.

—_**Si algo me pasa es cosa de Sasuke**__ —había dicho Itachi antes de montarse en el coche._

—_**¿Qué quieres decir-ttebayou?**__ —preguntó confundido._

—_**Ya lo verás**__._

_Apenas arrancó el coche este explotó en las narices del rubio._

—**¡¡¡Sasukeeeee!!!** —gritó con rabia.

--

El Subaru azul se alejaba con velocidad por el puente de Tokio ocultado por la noche, mientras el conductor cantaba Alliance de Samael con una sonrisa de victoria.

—**We're Lions and the alliances don't exist between us, we're Lions and only survive the stronger.**

_"Somos leones y las alianzas no existen entre nosotros, somos leones y solo sobrevive el más fuerte"_

Fin

_**Joker:** últimamente me ha dado por los finales abiertos, quizás haga una continuación, algún día… _


End file.
